


It's Complicated

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Wine, cophine - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine ends up drunk outside Cosima's door. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> This is roughly after the 3x01 breakup. Prompt from xjadedgrlx on livejournal's femslash100: "complicated".

Delphine is clearly drunk when Cosima opens the door. Before she can ask about it, her visitor has slumped into her arms. The brunette has to take a step back to account for the height difference in order to avoid letting the intoxicated woman fall. 

“Delphine…” Cosima speaks in barely a whisper.

“Cos- Cosima.” Delphine’s accent, even through clumsily formed words, still makes Cosima’s hear flutter in her chest. 

“Let’s sit you down and get you a glass of water.” She tries to direct her visitor inside, but her strength falters against Delphine’s stature. The two end up tangled together on the ground. Before Cosima can protest, Delphine has moved in to embrace her. Lying on the floor, she glances at the blonde hair and the wine-stained lips that she once treated with daily worship. She places an arm awkwardly around Delphine, unsure what to do with the complicated feelings between them. Delphine had ended things with her. Was it wrong to want to kiss her now?

“I’m sorry.” Delphine opens her eyes, suddenly more alert. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

Though Cosima stays silent, she is torn between two thoughts. No, Delphine shouldn’t have come here after shattering her heart. But, yes, she was happy to hold her in this embrace. 

“I tried to drink you away.” Delphine continues. “I tried to drink until I felt nothing. But I only felt worse. I could only see you at the bottom of the bottle.”

“I know how you feel, Delphine.”


End file.
